


Avisos em um mural.

by MayumiSato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayumiSato/pseuds/MayumiSato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinopse: Ao colocar uma declaração pública anônima no mural da sua faculdade quando estava bêbado, Gilbert nunca pensou que receberia uma resposta de uma pessoa que não estava ligada a ele e muito menos que uma ligação acabaria se formando entre eles, graças a essa mesma declaração pública.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avisos em um mural.

**Author's Note:**

> Feita para o evento de duplas do blog desafiosparaficsdehetalia.tumblr.com! Por favor, chequem o blog para verem toda a coletânea e também a fanart que inspirou esse trabalho em específico.
> 
> PS: Essa estória, acreditem, é baseada em fatos reais. Uma vez quando eu estava andando pela minha faculdade, eu vi um papel grudado em um poste onde estava escrito "FICA COMIGO FULANA" e eu notei que havia várias pequenas anotações com caneta embaixo do tipo "LOL", "Róbison 2013" e etc, mas uma chamou a minha atenção em particular:
> 
> "Se você botasse uma vírgula antes do vocativo, talvez ela concordasse em ficar com você."
> 
> SÉRIO.
> 
> O mais engraçado é que quando eu conferi o papel de novo no dia seguinte, a pessoa havia botado FITA ADESIVA em cima do canto onde estava esse comentário.
> 
> asdfghjkl
> 
> Eu tinha que escrever uma fic com essa estória algum dia.

**_Avisos em um mural._ **

 

 

“S EJA MINHA NAMORADA LIZZY”.

 

 **Á** lcool nunca foi um motivador de boas escolhas e aquela não foi uma das melhores que Gilbert Beilschmidt havia feito. Tudo bem que a maior parte dos seus sentimentos por trás daquela mensagem colocada no mural da faculdade não partiu propriamente de um acesso romântico da sua parte e sim, de uma frustração com o fato de que a garota por quem ele estava _ligeiramente_ interessado havia dito que ele não tinha chances com ela, durante uma noitada com os amigos deles para comemorar o fim das provas daquele mês, dando risadas e comentando um “ _Vamos lá, Gilbert! Nós dois seríamos um péssimo casal! Nós provavelmente estaríamos voando na garganta um do outro em uma semana e não de um jeito sexy!_ ”. Independentemente de quais fossem os seus sentimentos sobre aquela questão, ele não gostou daquele comentário. Nem um pouco. A sua queda pela Lizzy não intensa, longa ou profunda. Era mais uma ideia de que “ _Sabe, essa garota poderia ser uma boa namorada._ ” do que um sentimento. O que não significava que a Lizzy tinha o direito de esnobá-lo daquela forma na frente do círculo de amigos deles.

 

Com essa raiva, ele bebeu um pouco além dos seus limites e por alguma razão, essa declaração bêbada no meio de um mural que todos da faculdade podiam ver, havia parecido a melhor ideia para provar quão atraente, irresistível e sedutor ele era. Para que ela percebesse o que ela estava perdendo com aquele gosto terrível para homens.

 

Honestamente, ele estava tão bêbado que nem se lembrou de aquilo havia ocorrido e depois de ir para a cama e dormir até meio-dia para recuperar as forças e talvez algumas conexões de neurônios, ele seguiu o resto do seu dia normalmente. Foi somente no turno da tarde daquela mesma data, quando ele estava checando o tal mural para checar quando seria uma sequência de seminários do seu interesse, que ele se deparou com essa mensagem, em um primeiro momento, rindo de quem havia sido o otário que havia impresso uma coisa patética dessas… até ser mentalmente atropelado de uma série de cenas da noite passada e chegar a uma fatídica realização. Oh, não. Droga. Ele era o otári… Digo, autor.

 

Bem, ele tinha que se manter calmo. Ele tinha que manter a cabeça fria. Se ele começasse a surtar na frente daquela folha, ela atrairia muito mais atenção.

 

Analisando com cuidado o conteúdo do papel, para o seu momentâneo alívio, ele viu que o bilhete estava impresso e sem assinatura, o que dificultava a identificação do autor da mensagem. Ufa, pelo menos isso. Menos mal. Entretanto, se ela fosse deixada ali, seria uma questão de tempo para que a Lizzy pensasse “ _Quem será entre os meus conhecidos que me chama de Lizzy e que é idi…intrépido o suficiente para fazer uma coisa dessas?_ ”. Ele precisava arranjar uma forma de se livrar daquilo enquanto ninguém estava olhando.

 

Seria o que ele teria feito, caso ele não tivesse noticiado, quando ele estava prestes a arrancá-lo, uma mensagem escrita em letras minúsculas, tão pequenas que ele nem havia as noticiado em um primeiro relance, com uma caligrafia impecável:

 

“ _Se você fosse capaz de colocar uma vírgula antes do vocativo, seria possível que ela quisesse ficar com você._ ”

 

Ei. EI!

 

Espera aí!!

 

Gilbert não poderia perdoar um comentário daqueles na sua folha! Por mais sem noção que houvesse sido aquela ideia, ele não achava que qualquer pessoa tinha o direito de recriminá-lo além de ele mesmo.

 

Em uma perspectiva mais racional, ele deveria ter arrancado aquela nota vergonhosa enquanto ninguém havia a associado a ele. No entanto, aquele imbecil pretensioso merecia uma resposta e na lista mental de Gilbert esse era o assunto prioritário. Ele não iria ser insultado daquela forma sem dar uma resposta à altura ao babaca em questão.

 

“ **Cale a boca.** ” – ele escreveu em uma linha que resumiu muito bem os seus sentimentos sobre essa provocação.

 

Pronto. Ali estava. Aquela era a quantidade de importância que ele dava à opinião do estranho ou estranha. HÁ! Na cara dele(ou dela)!

 

Com um sentimento de satisfação pessoal por não ter engolido aquela ofensa, Gilbert retornou para casa e se ocupou com os seus estudos, menos preocupado a respeito do seu problema com a Lizzy. Todo mundo tinha uma estória idiota relacionada a álcool e ele havia obtido a sua. A mensagem permaneceu no mesmo lugar e as chances de que o desconhecido lesse aquela resposta eram minúsculas, mas esse não era o ponto em questão. Gilbert Beilschmidt havia tido a necessidade de se vingar e defender a sua honra para se sentir melhor sobre aquele incidente, o que foi satisfeito com aquela pequena retaliação da sua parte e era isso que importava. Ele podia arrancá-la depois sem maiores problemas. Não era como se aquele sujeito ou aquela garota ou aquela pessoa fosse desocupado ao ponto de se importar em iniciar um bate-boca no meio de uma folha em um mural público da faculdade.

 

Um dia depois, surpreendentemente, uma resposta realmente apareceu. Quando Gilbert foi ao mural com o plano de arrancar logo aquela nota pública, ele notou que uma frase em letras familiares e pomposas havia sido adicionada na folha.

 

_“Eu não sei se devo admirar ou recriminar a sua completa falta de criatividade em dar insultos.”_

A pessoa de caligrafia impecável e gênio horrível persistia em seu comportamento insuportavelmente rude e intrometido. Ela não se afetou muito com a resposta indiferente de Gilbert e havia mostrado uma língua ferina que não seria perdoada.

 

Como foi dito, a princípio, a réplica de Gilbert não havia contado com a possibilidade de uma retorno do anônimo. Ele escreveu aquilo para:

 

01\. Defender a sua honra em público. Porque era meio humilhante que as pessoas vissem aquela mensagem, mas deixar um insulto passar batido seria humilhante e meio… Se ele se defendesse talvez houvesse uma possibilidade remota de que as pessoas encarassem a sua atitude como o ato corajoso de um romântico em vez de uma péssima ideia de um bêbado. Essa foi a lógica dele, pelo menos. E ainda que ninguém soubesse quem era o autor da mensagem, ele se sentiria mais confortável se a sua _persona_ do mural mantivesse a gloriosa reputação do seu autor original. Especialmente considerando a possibilidade de alguém acabasse descobrindo quem ele era.

 

02\. Descontar sentimentos de frustração, nervosismo e insegurança em um estranho. Pronto. Só isso. Ele nunca havia pensado em tornar aquilo um debate.

 

Agora que o estranho havia retornado – com aquela bendita atitude petulante, ainda por cima – a briga havia se tornado pessoal.

 

“ **Bom, pelo menos, eu não sou um nerd obcecado por gramática que não tem nada melhor para fazer!** ”

 

Gilbert escreveu aquilo com certa raiva, adicionando o desenho de uma careta ao fim da sua frase para reforçar as suas emoções. Talvez ele estivesse pegando pesado demais, mas vamos lá! Aquele nerd não deu outras opções a ele! Ele não estava arrependido em ter atacado de volta. Urghh. Certo, certo, inicialmente, Gilbert chegou a se preocupar um _pouco_ com o estado emocional do receptor daquelas mensagens, pois ele havia sido bem ofensivo ao retorquir o estranho, porém aquilo se mostrou completamente desnecessário, visto que a resposta que ele recebeu foi essa:

 

“ _Nerd? Sério? Você acha que nós estamos no ensino médio? Eu compreendo as razões dessa Lizzy para não querer você._ ”

 

Bom, pelo visto, não era tão fácil atingir emocionalmente o senhor(ou senhora ou outro gênero) Chato Chatíssimo de Chatos III.

 

**“E como você sabe que ela não me correspondeu, huh???”**

Novo dia, nova resposta, mesmo pedantismo.

_“Você provavelmente não ficaria tão ofendido se ela houvesse apreciado o seu gesto infantil. O fato de que você mantém essa nota aqui e se dá ao trabalho de respondê-la todos os dias prova que você foi completamente rejeitado e está projetando as suas frustrações em mim.”_

 

Urghhhhh!

 

**“Quem é você?! O meu terapeuta?!”**

Aquela pessoa era tão persistente! Dia após dia, fizesse chuva ou sol, ela encontrava uma forma de responder os comentários de Gilbert com pequenas provocações escritas em uma caligrafia impecável. Conferir qual havia sido a resposta do desconhecido acabou se tornando um hábito para Gilbert Beilschmidt. Uma parte normal da sua rotina – por mais estranho que seja o uso da palavra “normal” em tal contexto.

 

Tornou-se especialmente difícil evitar esse hábito quando o estranho passou a revelar pequenas e graduais porções da sua personalidade e história pessoal.

_“Oh, não. Psicologia não é a minha área de interesse. Eu sou simplesmente um estudante atento aos eventos dessa faculdade que tem dificuldades em suportar ver alguém se expondo ao ridículo de tal modo. O que fez você pensar que ela seria conquistada com um bilhete pregado no mural da faculdade? Francamente.”_

Um aluno que não era de psicologia, huh?

 

Essa foi a primeira mensagem que Gilbert não respondeu em um ímpeto raivoso.

 

Essa resposta o fez parar um pouco para refletir sobre a pessoa com quem ele estava se correspondendo. Até aquele momento, na sua percepção, o estranho era um ser chato e sem identidade que ficava dando respostas cretinas. Uma espécie de “Cleverbot” não-convidado com uma dose extra de criticismo e de humor mordaz. Pode parecer um tanto estranho, mas Gilbert nunca havia pensado muito na pessoa que estava respondendo suas mensagens… Bem, como uma pessoa. Alguém com um curso, uma vida letiva e provavelmente outras preocupações além de perturbar o juízo de um desconhecido em um mural público. Olhando sob aquele ângulo, aquela pessoa podia ser considerada seu “colega de faculdade”, não era??? Wow. Aquilo soava tão estranho.

 

Bem, ele não sabia quem era aquela pessoa e, mesmo assim, ela havia sido uma aparição peculiar, e por consequência, intrigante. Ela era o suficiente para ficar respondendo cada comentário seu todos os dias em um mural aberto onde os eventos da faculdade eram anunciados. Tipo, isso era mais do que algumas pessoas nas suas redes sociais faziam. Gilbert Beilschmidt concluiu que não era como se a sua imagem pública fosse ser afetada pela conversa dele com aquele completo estranho, então por que não ser um tanto honesto e desabafar sobre aquele incidente embaraçoso? Ele provavelmente não teria outras oportunidades de fazer isso. Não era como se ele pudesse comentar sobre aquele assunto com o seu círculo de amigos. A Lizzy ESTAVA no seu círculo de amigos.

 

 **“Eu estava bêbado, okay? Eu conheço pessoas que fariam coisas mais ridículas!”** – ele se defendeu na medida do possível. Dar desculpas ali não faria sentido algum.

_“Ah, isso certamente esclarece muito.”_

Vendo aquela mensagem na tarde seguinte, Gilbert soltou uma risada baixa e não resistiu a balançar o rosto para os lados, achando graça de si mesmo.

 

Foi aí que ele pensou… Que diabos. O estranho não sabia quem ele era e não possuía outra influência na sua vida. Que dano causaria jogar um pouco de conversa fora e dar umas risadas sobre aquela estória toda com alguém?

**“Pois é, cara. Digo, olhe para essa porcaria. Eu escrevi usando comics san em fonte doze, deixando praticamente a página inteira em branco. COMICS SAN. Eu estou estudando publicidade e propaganda. Esse pode ser o bilhete que arruinará a minha carreira no futuro.”**

Entregar pistas sobre a sua identidade não era uma medida muito prudente, mas bah. O indivíduo misterioso contou um pouco sobre ele. Era justo que Gilbert também relatasse um pouco sobre si. Da mesma forma como dizer que estava no curso de música era uma dica bem vaga e ineficiente para localizar alguém, dizer que estava no curso de publicidade e propaganda não significava que o estranho seria capaz de rastreá-lo.

_“Publicidade e propaganda? Eu pensei que pessoas que faziam esse curso eram boas em manipular as palavras.”_

Pfff! Caramba, pomposo do mural! Gentileza não era uma das qualidades marcantes dele, pelo visto!

**“O que você quer dizer com isso, seu esnobe?! Deixe-me dizer que deve haver apenas três ou quatro pessoas nessa faculdade com a minha capacidade de retórica!”**

_“E elas possuem a sua modéstia?”_

Essa fez Gilbert rir por um longo, longo tempo. Ele precisou pôr a mão na parede para sustentar o próprio corpo de tanto rir.

**“Okay, essa foi engraçada. Qual é o seu curso? Linguística?” –** ele perguntou interessado.

_“Música, na verdade. Eu estou me especializando em piano e composição.”_

A partir dessa abertura simples, eles mudaram de vez os ramos da discussão para as suas vidas pessoais e o que eles achavam do seu curso e das suas aulas. Eles eram dois alunos das humanidades em cursos com perspectivas diferentes que podiam ser debatidas amplamente e não foi difícil encontrar do que falar em cada resposta. Eles possuíam opiniões bem formadas sobre diversos assuntos, mentes perspicazes e um senso de humor compatível. Não era possível ter discussões profundas em um veículo de comunicação como aquele, mas era possível usá-lo como uma espécie de chat. O que era um pouco irônico, tendo em vista que Gilbert possuía a impressão de que o anônimo provavelmente nem sabia o que era um chat.

 

Os dias passaram e o ritual deles foi mantido. Todo dia, Gilbert checava no turno da tarde se o seu mural havia sido atualizado e ele nunca se decepcionava.

 

Havia limites do quanto eles podiam escrever em uma única folha de papel. As réplicas nunca podiam ter um comprimento muito longo. Era sempre algo como “Qual é a sua cadeira favorita?”, “A cadeira tal. E a sua?”... Cedo ou tarde, o papel se esgotaria e eles não poderiam continuar com aquele ritual. Entretanto, Gilbert Beilschmidt estava aproveitando imensamente o presente e o que podia tirar dele: algumas risadas, um sentimento morno ao ver uma mensagem nova e a curiosidade que agitava o seu coração sempre que ele terminava de escrever a sua resposta e pensava em como o estranho reagiria a ela.

 

Infelizmente, como eles estavam nos últimos dois meses de aula do semestre, em uma determinada altura do último mês, tornou-se muito inconveniente para Gilbert ter que ficar se preocupando em escrever e checar mensagens da sua folha no mural, visto que esse era um tempo que ele perdia descendo da biblioteca, caminhando para o outro bloco e depois voltando para estudar até as suas aulas da tarde. Nisso, a concentração dele era quebrada, algo que o atrapalhava bastante – provavelmente mais do que o tempo que ele usava para se locomover de um canto para o outro. Ele não podia manter aquele compromisso implícito entre ele e o estranho. Ele precisava se concentrar nos seus estudos.

 

Era óbvio que eventualmente eles precisariam se despedir. Essa provavelmente era a ocasião adequada.

 

Seria como arrancar um curativo.

 

Lamentando um pouco a despedida indireta que ele estava deixando em sua última mensagem, ele escreveu:

**“Boa sorte nas suas finais, cara. Você é uma pessoa chata, mas toda essa estória foi um tanto divertida.”**

Será que o estranho faria alguma oposição a isso?

_“Eu também desejo sorte a você e retribuo as suas palavras em cada vocábulo.”_

Não, ele parecia ter entendido. Lendo essa resposta, Gilbert suspirou fundo, considerou o assunto concluído e parou de responder a pessoa desconhecida do mural.

 

Ele se focou nos seus estudos e nas suas provas, levando a sua vida adiante. Todavia, mesmo sem tocá-la ou vê-la e tendo ciência de que ela estava fora de uso, ele não teve coragem de arrancar a folha do lugar. Ele simplesmente… não conseguia. Eles não estavam conversando, ele havia se despedido indiretamente do estranho e a estória deles estava praticamente concluída, porém ele não se sentia capaz de marcar o ponto final nela e algo dentro dele o forçava a deixá-la em aberto. Era como se, a despeito das circunstâncias, ele pudesse preservar alguma coisa importante, caso não retirasse aquela folha dali.

 

Quando ele terminou a sua última prova, e as suas prioridades puderam mudar de ordem, ele finalmente realizou o que queria.

 

Ele gostaria de manter o seu contato com o estranho. Ele queria muito isso.

 

Em todos esses dias, ele esteve suprimindo a sua vontade de conversar com ele e agora que ele estava livre das responsabilidades acadêmicas, tornou-se difícil conter o seu impulso inquietante de dar uma resposta.

 

Digo… A última mensagem do estranho não possuía qualquer teor de despedida e não era como se Gilbert houvesse escrito a sua de uma forma _explicitamente_ conclusiva. Tecnicamente, era o seu turno na jogada. Era a sua vez de dar uma resposta e ele não saberia se o anônimo não estava mais nem aí para ele se não tentasse dizer alguma coisa e verificar se uma resposta apareceria.

**“E aí? Como você foi nas provas?” –** ele escreveu um tanto hesitante, forçando um tom casual. Ele não queria parecer arrependido ou desesperado demais.

Talvez fosse inútil querer recuperar contato com o estranho após duas semanas de silêncio entre eles. Só para começar, não era como se eles tivessem um relacionamento que se encaixasse em parâmetros normais, quanto mais um relacionamento que fosse fácil de ser retomado. Eles nem de longe tinham uma base sólida o suficiente para que voltassem a ter contato como amigos normalmente fariam ao concluírem uma fase ocupada de suas vidas. Nem bons amigos conseguiam fazer isso algumas vezes. Por que escrever algo se era assim? Bom, sinceramente, Gilbert só estava querendo verificar se as suas esperanças tinham algum cabimento. Não custava tentar. Se o anônimo ainda estivesse checando aquela folha, ele ficaria tão feliz e.... Bem, sabe… Uhh…!

Urgh. O que diabos ele estava fazendo com a sua vida? Ele devia estar destinado a coisas bem mais brilhantes do que ficar trocando mensagens com um estranho em uma nota pública em um mural. Ele estava desperdiçando sua energia, tempo e pensamentos em um projeto inviável. Aquilo era uma total perda de tempo. Quer saber?! Aquela mensagem seria a última! Ela só serviria para verificar se o anônimo ainda estava na área! Afinal, ele nem devia estar mais lendo aquele troço mesmo…!

_“Eu fui bem. Em fatos, eu estou um pouco frustrado com as baixas exigências do exame. Estava excessivamente fácil. Eu sinto que os meus esforços não foram compensados.”_

…

…

 

!

 

Nunca uma resposta tão arrogante provocou uma onda tão grande de felicidade quanto aquela gerou em Gilbert Beilschmidt. Cara, que alívio. Ele mal podia acreditar que aquela resposta estava ali. Ele mal podia acreditar que ela era do anônimo obcecado por gramática. Felizmente, não havia erro. Aquela caligrafia impecável era inconfundível, assim como o conteúdo convencido daquelas palavras.

 

E a melhor parte? HÁ! Se o estranho havia respondido sua última mensagem no dia seguinte, isso queria dizer que o estranho continuava verificando diariamente o papel deles no mural! Aquilo era bastante positivo para o ego de Gilbert porque, tudo bem, tudo bem, ele havia ficado pensando no anônimo constantemente nesses dias, o que era um pouco embaraçoso, _maaaaas_ o anônimo não só havia feito isso, como havia se dado ao trabalho de conferir diariamente aquela folha, esperando o seu retorno, logo Gilbert ainda estava por cima e as suas ações não podiam ser consideradas tão vergonhosas e patéticas e meio desesperadas, uma vez que ele só estava empaticamente retribuindo uma parte da enorme devoção que o anônimo investia em si! HA, HA, HA!

 

 **“Cara, você deve ser tão odiado nas suas salas.” –** ele brincou, escrevendo a sua resposta com um sorriso tão radiante que parecia que o papel poderia ser contagiado pela sua alegria.

 

_“Eu sou tão desagradável?”_

Algo naquela resposta emitiu uma nota de insegurança palpável.

**“Nah, você tem alguns lados chatos. Nada intolerável.” –** ele decidiu responder, sendo honesto. Parecia que o estranho estava precisando de um empurrãozinho na sua autoestima e uma piada implicante não era apropriada ao momento.

Essa atenção não passou despercebida pelo correspondente de Gilbert.

 

 _“Obrigado.” –_ o estranho respondeu em uma letra menor do que o normal, como se ele estivesse envergonhado em escrever aquilo. Uma única palavra e ela mostrava mais do estranho do que várias sentenças complexas e desenvolvidas.

Droga, era impressionante quão encantadora aquela pessoa conseguia ser em mensagens com a extensão máxima de um twitter.

 

Gilbert gostava do anônimo. Isso era inegável naquele ponto. O anônimo era engraçado. Estranho também, de uma forma legal e divertida. Havia momentos como aquele em que ele conseguia ser absolutamente adorável. Gilbert gostava disso. Gilbert gostava dele. Oh, sim. Gilbert Beilschmidt estava interessado no que estava vendo. Em pouco tempo, ele adquiriu a definitiva certeza de que não queria deixar que a relação dos dois corresse o risco de se encerrar abruptamente de novo.

**“Ei, qual é o seu nome?” –** ele perguntou, 1267% disposto a ir atrás do anônimo e se apresentar a ele para que os dois pudessem ir tomar um café ou, pelo menos, conversar pessoalmente caminhando pelo campus, sei lá. Eles precisavam fazer algo juntos, seja lá o que fosse.

_“Eu não gostaria de dizer. Nesse ponto da nossa relação, seria um pouco constrangedor me revelar para você.”_

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

  
Cara, aquilo fez Gilbert sorrir. Aquilo fez Gilbert sorrir MUITO.

**“Esse ponto da nossa relação? Que ponto? Ohhh! Você está com uma queda por mim, não é? Você está, você está!”**

_“Seu tolo. Como eu posso ter uma queda por um completo desconhecido? Nós não sabemos a idade, o gênero ou os gostos um do outro.”_

**“Sim, mas nós sabemos que a outra pessoa é o tipo capaz de se manter em um diálogo com você por um mês em uma folha de papel de um mural público e isso já mostra que há um lado divertido nosso que nós temos em comum. Vamos lá. Eu poderei aprender todos esses lances sobre você se nós nos encontrarmos!”**

 

Se havia, aparentemente,  um interesse em ambas as partes, por que não? Aquilo podia dar certo! Eles não teriam que se estressar com a folha terminando porque, em breve, eles se encontrariam pessoalmente! Era a solução perfeita. Ao menos, esse era o plano(excelente como o usual) de Gilbert, porém…

 

_“Como você mesmo disse, esse é um mural público. Seria um vexame se o meu nome fosse associado a algo tão vergonhoso quanto o nosso diálogo no último mês.”_

Urghhhh! Aquela pessoa tinha que parar de bancar a difícil! Eles LITERALMENTE não tinham _espaço_ nenhum para isso!

**“A folha está acabando. Eu preciso saber o seu nome. Se eu sou apenas um estranho, por que ficar embaraçado com uma bobagem dessas?”**

_“Você é apenas um estranho, mas um leitor da nossa conversa pode presumir outra coisa!”_

 

Oh… Oh. OH. Hmmmmmmmmmmm. Ha, ha!

**“Heh. Então você realmente estava olhando para mim com segundas intenções!” –** ele apontou, com um largo sorriso implicante, mesmo sabendo que o anônimo não podia vê-lo naquele instante **.**

_“Seu tolo.”_

 

O anônimo não negou! Pfffff! Gilbert poderia provocá-lo um pouco usando essa informação se eles não estivessem praticamente escrevendo NAS BORDAS DO PAPEL por falta de espaço.

 

Eles não possuíam tempo. Eles não tinham papel restante. Gilbert precisava urgentemente de informações que o ajudassem a procurar aquela pessoa. Seria ridículo desperdiçar o potencial existente entre ambos para que eles se tornarem bons amigos ou quem sabe sair em alguns encontros pelo simples fato de que **o espaço do papel havia sido esgotado**. Era brincadeira.

 

O pior é que, por mais que o anônimo não estivesse disposto a colaborar, não podia ser Gilbert a se revelar porque, duh, eles haviam começado a se falar _justamente_ por conta de quão embaraçosa era aquela folha para Gilbert! Não era como se Gilbert Beilschmidt pudesse dizer o equivalente a um “ _Era eu esse tempo todo!_ ” em um mural que podia ser visto pela Lizzy e por um bando de estranhos que não conheciam suficientemente a sua personalidade formidável para avaliarem corretamente quão elevado ele era como ser humano através daquela mensagem escrita em fonte COMICS SAN.

 

Ele também não iria colocar uma segunda folha ali, procurando pelo seu correspondente desconhecido. Ele já havia tido sorte em não ter sido pego na primeira vez. Ele não arriscaria uma segunda. Pregar uma folha no mural demorava mais e chamava mais atenção do que escrever algo nele. Sem contar que, francamente, seria bizarro e meio suspeito fazer isso. Se o estranho tivesse um mínimo de bom senso, ele definitivamente iria desconfiar de uma medida tão persistente e obcecada. Gilbert nem iria culpá-lo se ele quisesse se afastar depois disso. Uma coisa era falar com o estranho pelo veículo de sempre e buscar convencê-lo que eles deviam se encontrar. Outra coisa era imprimir uma mensagem em anônimo dizendo “ _Sou eu. O cara daquela folha sobre a Lizzy. Diga quem você é, estranho. Eu estarei esperando._ ”… Praticamente um alerta de psicopata na área.

**“O seu nome, por favor.” –** Gilbert pediu de novo, visando emitir urgência em cada uma das suas palavras. Ele gostaria de apresentar todos os argumentos referidos acima, mas isso tiraria o espaço que o estranho podia usar para escrever a sua resposta.

_“Não! É constrangedor!”_

Que droga! Tudo seria tão fácil e simples sem aquela timidez desnecessária! No início, ela era bonitinha, mas ela estava se tornando seriamente inconveniente! Eles estavam interessados um no outro! Custava ao estranho dar qualquer pista sobre a sua identidade? O constrangimento dele não teria metade do tamanho daquele que Gilbert experienciaria, caso fosse ele a se expor! A folha estava nos seus limites. O semestre estava acabando. De um jeito ou de outro, se o anônimo não desse logo qualquer pista sobre a sua identidade…Urgh.

 

Para Gilbert, eventualmente, aquela seria apenas uma estória engraçada, como tantos outros possuem, de uma bobagem feita por ele estar bêbado, não seria? 

 

* * *

 

Vamos voltar ao início para fazer explicações que mostram o funcionamento do efeito borboleta que garantiu o encontro entre os dois indivíduos envolvidos nessa narrativa.

 

Naquele semestre, Gilbert Beilschmidt havia se inscrito somente em cadeiras à tarde. Ele era o tipo que preferia passar a noite acordado e a manhã dormindo. Aulas da tarde eram, portanto, convenientes para o seu estilo de vida. Não era saudável, mas era força do hábito e Gilbert estava descobrindo que ele era mais guiado pelos seus hábitos do que gostava de pensar.

 

Ele chegava meio-dia na faculdade, almoçava no campus, subia para a biblioteca e estudava até sua primeira aula, sempre passando primeiro na frente do mural para verificar se o Anônimo-Musical-Obcecado-por Gramática havia deixado uma resposta e sempre encontrando uma pronta.

 

Essa foi a sua rotina em todo o decorrer dessa estória. Eis porque ele sempre conferia a folha e deixava a sua resposta no turno da tarde.

 

Todavia, na última semana de aulas, ele teve que fazer uma quebra incomum nos seus rituais. Um dos seus professores pediu que ele viesse pegar um trabalho que ele havia entregado para a conclusão do semestre pessoalmente na sua sala pela manhã e Gilbert foi forçado a compelir e mudar os seus horários naquela data específica. Foi um pouco chato ter de acordar tão cedo, sendo um ser noturno como ele era, mas fazer o quê? Sete da manhã, lá estava ele, sentado em uma mesa no escritório do seu professor, ouvindo propostas de que ele fizesse um artigo científico usando alguns dos temas explorados no seu trabalho de conclusão do semestre e blá-blá-blá. Ele respondeu educadamente, mas com evidente desinteresse naquele esquema, e se mandou dali assim que pôde. Nada de artigos. Ele não queria seguir uma carreira acadêmica.

 

Ao sair, ele estava um tanto estressado. Como os alunos da manhã ainda estavam em suas salas e a biblioteca não abriria até as nove, ocorreu a ele que talvez fosse um bom momento para já ir escrevendo a sua resposta no mural. Esse era um hábito que lhe fazia bem, ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer e era muito difícil que alguém o flagrasse naquele horário. Como diz o ditado, a ocasião faz o aluno estressado fugir do seu cronograma para atender suas necessidades vitais ou algo assim.

 

Ele se adiantou e escreveu cedo na folha do mural:

**“A página está quase cheia. Por favor. Sério. Você parece ser uma pessoa engraçada. Vamos lá.”**

Naquela altura, ele já estava quase se rendendo. Aquilo não iria rolar. Graças à teimosia do anônimo, o semestre ou a folha acabaria junto com o relacionamento deles.

 

Menos estressado, porém desanimado, Gilbert decidiu ir comer um lanche na cantina e lá ele ficou pensando sobre tudo que ocorrera nos últimos dois meses e sobre o iminente fim daquela cadeia de eventos. Eles estavam na última semana de aulas. A faculdade estava quase vazia. As poucas pessoas indo para lá eram aqueles que tinham que fazer provas de segunda chamada, entregar trabalhos no último momento ou receber suas notas pessoalmente. O cronômetro estava nos seus segundos finais. Nem mesmo o anônimo se daria ao trabalho de vir para a faculdade nas férias só para deixar recados para um desconhecido em uma folha semi-esgotada. Se Gilbert não encontrasse logo uma maneira de manter a conexão entre eles, usando outros métodos, ela seria encerrada em pouquíssimo tempo.

 

As coisas precisavam terminar daquele modo? Tão… inconclusivo? Será que havia alguma chance de que ele, pelo menos, estendesse um pouco as conversas deles? Quem sabe se ele dispusesse de mais tempo, o Nerd-Anônimo acabasse sendo convencido a revelar sua identidade IRL.

 

Gilbert pensou, pensou e pensou, bebendo um copo de chocolate quente. Olhando para o fundo vazio do seu copo em compenetração e ansiedade, ele, por fim, concluiu que se eventos relativos a música durante as férias, o anônimo provavelmente iria para eles, sendo essa possivelmente a sua única oportunidade para que eles pudessem conversar por alguns dias adicionais. Ele não podia perdê-la. Não era um plano efetivo ou confiável, mas era o melhor que ele podia obter naquela altura. Com isso em mente, ele se levantou e foi checar se o mural tinha algum panfleto anunciando eventos de música para as férias.

 

Pelo que alguns chamariam de coincidência, uns chamariam de destino, o Gilbert considerou uma sorte e uma certa pessoa pareceu ter considerado um imenso azar em um primeiro instante, assim que Gilbert voltou ao mural, ele se deparou com um nerd fazendo algo por ali.

 

O nerd deu um relance bastante hostil na sua direção ao perceber a presença dele e depois voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo como se não quisesse ser perturbado.

 

Inicialmente, Gilbert não ligou para isso. Ele já havia escrito a sua resposta no papel. Agora ele era só um aluno normal indo conferir se a faculdade teria eventos nas férias.

 

Não foi assim que o tal nerd percebeu aquela cena.

 

Ele ficava de instante em instante, conferindo o que Gilbert estava fazendo com seu nariz empinado, um bico aborrecido e suas sobrancelhas franzidas em desconfiança. Heh, ele parecia um aristocrata com aquele jeito esnobe. Aquele jovem mestre estava extremamente defensivo, o que era desnecessário, deve-se constar. Gilbert não podia se importar menos com o que ele tinha a resolver por ali. Ele já tinha o seu próprio nerd com quem se preocupar.

 

Pensando nisso, ele checou todas as folhas do mural, vendo se não aconteceria algum evento nas férias relacionado a música. Ele encontrou um concerto de blues para o qual ele duvidava que o jovem mestre iria e uma palestra sobre a influência da música punk na geração de 70 que também não era muito a cara dele.

 

Só havia dois ou três panfletos que ele ainda não havia lido porque eles estavam no lado em que o senhor Espaço-Pessoal-Inviolável estava.

 

Como naquela altura, Gilbert estava muito impaciente e chateado para se importar com as sensibilidades dele, ele tomou o curso de ação necessário e foi por trás dele para checar os últimos papéis, ignorando as reclamações e críticas do jovem mestre que não parava de dizer que “precisava de privacidade”, “Você não pode aguardar um segundo?”, “Eu cheguei aqui primeiro e me recuso a me deslocar por sua causa”.

 

Diferentemente dele, Gilbert estava perfeitamente bem em ignorá-lo para lidar com os próprios negócios quando, para o seu imenso espanto, ele realizou que o aristocrata estava escrevendo na _sua_ folha do mural.

 

Quê?

 

Quê?!

 

Que descarado! Ele não sabia que aquela folha era dele e do…?! Espera aí. Por que a caligrafia dele parecia tão familiar? Ela nem ao menos se destacava no papel. Ele não podia ler o que o aristocrata havia escrito naquela posição, mas havia algo de muito estranho na forma como aquela caligrafia, bem... não era estranha.

 

Aquele jeito esnobe, aqueles aspectos de nerd, aquelas respostas mal-humoradas e bem articuladas, aquela caligrafia pomposa que se mesclava ao papel… CARAMBA.

– Nerd obcecado por gramática?! – ele acabou soltando, apontando para aquele jovem mestre, boquiaberto.

 

O jovem mestre levou alguns segundos para processar o que estava acontecendo, restringindo-se a ficar encarando Gilbert confusamente nos primeiros instantes. Ele comprimiu os olhos como se estivesse buscando nos seus arquivos de memória uma identificação daquele rosto estranho e concomitantemente se perguntando por que diabos ele estava sendo insultado daquela forma inusitada, talvez analisando se deveria ficar ofendido ou não. O aristocrata, pelo visto, possuía um looongo tempo de reação.

 

Entretanto, após algum tempo naquilo, a ficha dele caiu.

 

– Oh! Então você é…! – as sobrancelhas dele quase saltaram para fora do seu rosto e a boca dele ficou aberta em um formato oval. Gilbert sorriu para ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e dando de ombros, como quem dissesse “Pois é. Emocionado?”.

 

 

Eles _finalmente_ haviam se encontrado.

 

 

O que o aristocrata iria dizer? Que tipo de cara ele iria fazer? Gilbert estava tão ansioso para ver a reação dele. Ele estava praticamente pulando por dentro. Havia tanto que eles precisavam conversar! Sobre o encontro dos dois, sobre as chances de que eles virassem amigos, sobre tudo que ele havia experienciado naquelas conversas das últimas semanas, sobre todas as dúvidas que ele havia acumulado nesse período por não ter espaço na folha para mencioná-los… Nossa! Havia tanto que eles precisavam botar em dia!

 

Não podendo conter a sua ansiedade, ele abriu a boca para dizer as dez mil coisas que ele queria falar para o seu correspondente. Foi nesse exato momento que o jovem mestre se virou e, basicamente, tentou fugir.

 

 

 

 

Sério.

 

 

 

O reflexo imediato de Gilbert foi o de segurá-lo pelo pulso. Ele foi capaz de capturá-lo a tempo, todavia não foi possível para ele se sentir satisfeito com isso quando o termo para o que ele fez era “capturar”. Aquilo não era certo e ele não estava orgulhoso da primeira impressão que ele estava causando, mas dê um tempo! O jovem mestre não havia concedido uma chance a ele nem como ser humano. A reação do aristocrata havia sido extremamente ofensiva. Sair correndo??? Sério, que diabos! Gilbert mal havia dito dez palavras a ele para ser tão pessimamente julgado!

 

E ele que pensava que os dois estavam se dando bem! Que droga era aquela?! Caramba, jovem mestre!

 

– Ei, espera um segundo, aristocrata! – ele reclamou justificadamente exaltado. A reação irracional do Nerd-Obcecado-Por-Gramática gerou uma reação irracional dele. Gilbert não estava pensando direito e agiu em um ímpeto explosivo que continha uma grande, grande dose de mágoa em seu interior. – Nós finalmente nos encontramos e você corre de mim?!

 

O jovem mestre não disse nada em resposta e permaneceu de costas dadas para Gilbert, cuja paciência estava sendo testada aos seus limites. Mil pensamentos estavam correndo pela mente de Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ele havia feito alguma coisa para merecer uma reação daquelas? Onde ele havia errado? Ele se confundiu em relação aos sentimentos do aristocrata? O jovem mestre não queria conhecê-lo? Por que Gilbert merecia um tratamento daqueles? Ele estava piorando a situação ao deter o aristocrata? Raiva, dor, confusão. Um monte de sentimentos negativos caíram sobre Gilbert, amargando a sua boca e fazendo os cantos dela contraírem.

 

Ele segurou firme o braço do jovem mestre e se aproximou dele para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, já tendo certo medo da resposta.

 

Nesse instante, ele viu algo que fez o seu queixo praticamente despencar no chão.

 

– Você… Você está vermelho! – ele constatou estupefato.

 

– Não. – o jovem mestre se apressou em responder em um firme tom de voz – Esse é um engano seu.

 

Sim, ele estava.

 

As suas orelhas e o seu pescoço estavam em um intenso tom de escarlate, como se ele estivesse com uma insolação. Ele estava lutando para ocultar o seu rosto, mas dava para ver através das poucas porções de pele que ele estava exibindo que o jovem mestre estava vermelho como alguém com febre.

 

– Não, não! Sério! – Gilbert insistiu, tentando fazer com que o aristocrata parasse de ficar se encolhendo para esconder sua face – Você é tão pálido que dá para notar! - Afinal, por que o jovem mestre estava agindo daquele jeito? Ele não precisava ficar envergonhado daquele jeito só porque os dois estavam na presença um do outro. A menos que.... Ohhhhh! – O quê? – ele abriu um sorriso provocativo, pondo as palmas das mãos para cima em um gesto convencido. – Você foi hipnotizado pelo meu charme inegável?

 

Os ombros do aristocrata se encolheram no segundo em que essa questão foi realizada. Um possível sinal de que ele estava de volta na defensiva.

 

– Você sequer é gay e vem com essas brincadeiras estúpidas… – ele disse em um murmúrio que mais parecia um resmungo pelo toque de ressentimento que veio nele. De onde veio aquele ressentimento e principalmente aquela conclusão heteronormativa?

 

– Eu sou bissexual, então está tudo bem? – Gilbert piscou confuso.

 

O aristocrata foi apanhado de surpresa com aquela declaração e se voltou para ele com um olhar incrédulo.

 

– Como? – essa foi a primeira vez que Gilbert pôde prestar atenção nos olhos dele. Mesmo estando ligeiramente arregalados, eles eram incríveis. Em um tom de azul que puxava para o violeta, escuros, profundos. Eles eram como oceanos em torno das geleiras da expressão plácida daquele jovem mestre. Embora estivessem predominantemente chocados, se fossem cuidadosamente examinados, bem no fundo deles havia o que parecia ser uma centelha de esperança. Eles estavam um pouco mais brilhantes do que estavam há um segundo, ainda que mostrassem certo receio e hesitação, como uma pessoa que recebe um prêmio tão grande e inesperado que teme que aquilo seja uma pegadinha.

 

Oh...

 

 Gilbert estava entendendo agora.

 

O aristocrata estava preocupado, embaraçado e nervoso porque ele SABIA que havia uma química óbvia entre eles. Entretanto, como ele não sabia o gênero ou orientação sexual de Gilbert até aquele instante, ele devia ter erroneamente presumido que o fato de ambos serem homens mudaria alguma coisa na dinâmica do seu relacionamento. Parando para analisar a perspectiva do jovem mestre, a folha que havia provocado tudo aquilo tinha um “SEJA MINHA LIZZY” e Lizzy é um apelido feminino. A conclusão dele não era totalmente sem bases. Talvez ele estivesse com receio de que tudo mudaria se Gilbert descobrisse que a pessoa com quem ele esteve flertando por algumas semanas era um cara.

 

 Jovem mestre, jovem mestre. Que ser desorientado, desajustado e precioso ele era.

 

– E você? – ele sorriu bem mais confortável e calmo, arqueando as sobrancelhas e pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Alguma chance de que eu chame você para um bar?

 

– Olhe para minha expressão de entusiasmo com a proposta de irmos a um bar. – disse o jovem mestre em uma expressão que, de algum modo, não possuía sequer uma microscópica gota de entusiasmo. Aquilo fez Gilbert gargalhar. Muito.

 

– Pfff! Eu estava brincando! Vamos a um café, um café! – ele assegurou enquanto tentava acalmar a sua onda de risos. Enxugando as lágrimas nos olhos, ele perguntou, otimista – Alguma chance de que você aceite isso como um encontro ou eu vou ter que dizer “ _no homo_ ”?

 

O aristocrata revirou os olhos com um dramatismo exagerado que era cômico aos olhos de Gilbert.

 

– Quão desesperado você está para encontrar um parceiro? – ele questionou reprovativamente – Você não estava interessado naquela senhorita Lizzy?

 

– Certo, duas coisas. – ele parou o jovem mestre ali mesmo – Primeiro, eu já superei a Lizzy há dois séculos. Eu nunca estive muito sério sobre ela. Nós somos amigos e eu estava bêbado quando deixei essa mensagem aqui. Segundo, esse tipo de comentário é ofensivo, sabe. Eu podia ter presumido que você estava se referindo à minha orientação sexual e daquela típica generalização de que os bissexuais querem pegar tudo e todos...

 

Provavelmente não era o caso. Considerando-se que o jovem mestre havia desenvolvido uma queda por uma pessoa que tinha uma queda por uma “Lizzy” e nenhuma indicação de gênero, ele provavelmente tinha uma orientação similar a de Gilbert. Mesmo assim, foi bom ouvi-lo refutando aquela acusação energicamente como ele fez.

 

– Eu não estou. – ele replicou de imediato – Como uma pessoa que não coloca o gênero como um fator de atração, eu não poderia julgar alguém em posição semelhante. Eu tenho muitos critérios para me importar com algo pequeno assim. Em fatos, eu poderia dividi-los em cinco categorias e no mínimo vinte e cinco subcategorias.

 

Caramba... Como Gilbert gostava daquele nerd obcecado por gramática cujas reações emocionais eram discretas e que podia dividir os seus critérios para a escolha de um parceiro em vinco e cinco subcategorias(sem exageros, provavelmente).

 

– Não se preocupe. Eu saquei, eu saquei. – Gilbert o sossegou, pondo as mãos para frente em um gesto que dizia que ele podia parar por ali. – Bom, se você está apenas se referindo a mim como um indivíduo ao ficar reclamando dos meus critérios para escolher alguém… Você realmente acha que uma pessoa do meu calibre precisa atirar pedras para todos os lados para ver se captura um pássaro?

 

– Essa foi a metáfora mais grotesca que eu já ouvi. – novamente, o criticismo saliente do jovem mestre veio à tona – Você é mesmo um estudante de publicidade e propaganda?

 

– É óbvio que sim! E eu posso contar mais detalhes se você me acompanhar em um café. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, não perdendo a sua pose, mesmo com as provocações recebidas por ele.

 

– Você é persistente. – apesar de fazer essa reclamação, o jovem mestre a disse em um tom suave, o qual não continha real irritação, balançando a cabeça para os lados com um indício de sorriso no rosto.

 

– Diz a pessoa que ficou respondendo uma nota pessoal em um mural público por mais de um mês. – Gilbert retorquiu na mesma moeda.

 

– Talvez você realmente tenha algum potencial em publicidade e propaganda. – ele suspirou como se resignado – Eu não sou capaz de entender o porquê, mas eu não me sinto capaz de recusar o seu convite. Acompanhe-me, por favor. – ele disse isso fazendo um gesto correspondente à sua instrução, esperando pela resposta de Gilbert antes de começar a andar.

 

– Isso soa como música para os meus ouvidos. – ele comentou, subindo os cantos da sua boca e experimentando o doce sabor da vitória acompanhada por uma piada implicante indireta.

 

– Não pense que eu não noticiei o seu trocadilho estúpido em relação ao meu curso. – ele revirou os olhos, dirigindo-se à saída do campus, sendo alegremente seguido por um satisfeito Gilbert Beilschmidt.

 

– Eu sabia que você iria perceber! – ele soltou um enorme riso de deboche – Por que você acha que eu falei?

 

E esse foi o fim da estória de bêbado mais épica de todos os tempos, o início da estória do relacionamento de Gilbert com o seu futuro marido e também a prova incontestável de que até mesmo as supostas besteiras feitas por Gilbert quando ele estava totalmente bêbado eram ações com resultados brilhantes a longo prazo(ou pelo menos, esse é o argumento dele ao contar essa estória, ainda que ele sempre omita convenientemente o detalhe de que a fonte que ele usou foi comics san).

 

* * *

 


End file.
